Users or subscribers often access computer networks via service providers, for example Internet Service Providers (ISPs). The service providers offer online capabilities and a variety of services often at a range of fees. Service providers may have dedicated servers for different subscriber segments and deployment use cases, for example, home traffic vs. roaming, prepaid vs. post-paid, different virtual operators, such as Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNOs), and the like.
With different subscriber segments and various deployment use cases, online charging systems (OCSs) have been developed to attempt to accurately charge subscribers. In some cases, subscribers may interact with various OCSs, for example, if the subscriber is roaming to a different network or zone, which may charge at a different rate than the user's home rate, or according to a richer service plan offering than the user's home plan. In some further cases, roaming data passes and bolt-ons with top-ups may be available in addition to the traditional higher rate roaming charge. When a subscriber charging session moves between various OCSs, there is a need to be able to change OCS during an ongoing subscriber data session, without forcing the subscriber to log-off and login to a new OCS.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved system and method for managing online charging systems.